Ronin and Shinobi
by Lady Axel
Summary: Cross between Ronin Warriors and Naruto: The five Ronins are scattered about Naruto's world and must finally meet one another at Konoha for a new mission. However, some of them seem to have bitten off more than they can chew.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Naruto or Ronin Warriors. I just enjoy twisting the characters and plots to my own devious intentions. This story was also collaborated with the author InMyWishes._

She slipped from the giant oak doors. The night was clear, the moon full. Thankfully, there were plenty of trees around her parents' mansion; she could escape through the treetops. She had already made it past all of the guards her parents had set up inside the house. There were no more interruptions from here on out.

Jumping from branch to branch, she hummed softly to herself. She could see the surrounding land from her position high in the trees. _Not much to the Village Hidden in Sound_, she thought to herself.

_There's plenty to it_, she heard his voice in her head.

"Kenji," she said flatly as he landed on the branch in front of her.

"Mitsuki," he smirked. "What's a beautiful girl like you doing out here so late?"

"Come off it, Ken. You know why I'm out here. I like to look at the moon." _I hope that was a good enough of a lie._

"Then why come all the way out here? You could have stayed on your balcony. And yet, you're almost to the edge of your family's land."

Mitsuki growled slightly in response. "Why do you feel that you have to know where I am at every moment?"

"We _are_ betrothed." He moved closer to her. "Just as soon as we're both of marrying age, I being only sixteen and you only thirteen, you and I are to be wed. However, I must become a Sand Ninja first so that I may protect you."

"Then go back to your own village. Become a ninja. Just leave me alone."

"As you wish." He bowed to her, and then vanished.

Mitsuki's mind was filled with urgency. _I have to get out of here now!_ She continued her escape.

* * *

Five Years Later

Tetsu yawned. She and her brother had been traveling for three days, and all she heard from Cye was complaints. _He's such a spoiled brat_, she thought.

"My feet hurt," Cye said. "When are we going to stop for a break?"

"Nii-san," Tetsu said slowly. "We just stopped not two hours ago for lunch. If we continue, we'll be at Konoha by dinner. Then we can stop at a restaurant for ramen."

"That's still three to four hours away!"

"Yes, Nii-san, it is. But just think of the ramen at the end of the road."

Cye sighed. _Even as a Ronin I never had to walk this much. It's so boring. At least I had a Warlord to fight back home. Well... before I defeated him._

* * *

"All right ladies," Kana said, laying a map out on the table. Her short black hair fell around her face as she looked down. "Mouri Cye is being escorted from the Village Hidden in Mist to Konoha by a fellow shinobi; I believe it's his sister."

"His sister is a shinobi, and he's not?" Takara asked, staring at her teammate in confusion.

"Don't ask me," Kana admitted. "I don't delve into other shinobi's lives."

"Then why did you do background checks on us?" the other teammate, Amaya, questioned.

"Well, that's a different matter." Her light green eyes were up to mischief again. "I have to deal with you two every day. I thought I had a right to know who you were, instead of trusting you immediately. I meant no offense."

"None taken. However, I thought I'd challenge your statement of never delving."

"Well then girls," Kana continued. "We are to meet them here," she pointed to a spot on the map. "And we are to guide them safely to the Hokage."

"Why make such a fuss over this guy if he's got an escort already?" Takara asked. She leaned forward, planting her elbows on the table and resting her chin in her palms.

"Apparently," Amaya started, sitting on the edge of the table and turning her head to look at her teammate. "He's an extremely important and powerful person in the Mist Village. His parents requested extra precautions."

"How old is Mouri?"

"He's close to twenty," Kana interjected. "And could the both of you get off Kakashi's map?" Takara and Amaya jumped up, leaving small wrinkles in the landscape on the map. Kana looked at the spot on the map. "Gather your things and let's go," she ordered. She picked up the map, folded it, and left the room.

"Did we piss her off again?" Amaya whispered.

Takara shrugged. "Let's do as she says, or she'll really be pissed."

* * *

"Hey Kana," Takara began cautiously, walking beside her friend. "Did Amaya and I make you mad earlier?"

"Hm? Oh, no," Kana laughed. "I had something else on my mind. Sorry I took my frustration out on you guys."

"It's chill, Onee-chan," Amaya smiled.

Both Amaya and Takara were younger than Kana, Takara being the youngest, and both looked up to her like an older sister. She did, after all, switch to their class late in the year, and was still smart enough to catch up and master every technique. And, it was Kana that helped them make it through the Chunin exam. Now, all three were Jonin, and they were still eighteen and seventeen-years-old.

As the three stepped through the city gate, they saw two people coming towards them. One of them, judging by the gear attached to her clothing, was a shinobi. The other dragged his feet wearily, hunched over from tiredness. Kana and her teammates continued forward to greet the two new arrivals.

"Mouri Cye and his escort, I presume?" Kana said.

"And if we weren't?" the female shinobi challenged. "You would have just given away the fact that Mouri will be here."

"I was given a description of what Mouri looks like, and, even though he is hunched over at the moment, he fits that description." Kana held out a hand in friendly gesture. "Kana, Konoha Jonin."

"Mouri Tetsu," she answered, grasping Kana's forearm just above the wrist in return. "Kiri Jonin."

Letting go of Tetsu's forearm, Kana turned slightly. "These are my teammates, Amaya and Takara."

"Welcome to Konoha Village!" Takara said cheerily.

"Yes," Amaya began. "But I thought we were to meet you out there somewhere." She waved her hand in the direction Tetsu and Cye had come from. "You two are early."

"Well," Cye piped up suddenly. "_She_ wanted to get an early start, and wouldn't stop unless we were eating or sleeping. I don't think I could take another step."

Takara and Amaya went to his side to help him. Amaya peeled off his backpack and handed it Takara. "Here, you carry this and I'll carry him." She slung Cye's arm over her shoulder. "Just lean on me. I'll help you walk, but you _do_ need to take steps."

"Well, if he didn't insist on wearing that damn kimono," Tetsu said. "He wouldn't have had such a hard time traveling."

"Forget the kimono," Amaya huffed. "It feels like he's wearing a suit of armor underneath."

"Let's get him to his room," Kana said.

"No," Cye protested. "Tetsu promised me ramen for dinner. I want my ramen."

"He's starting to sound like Naruto," Takara said, wrinkling her nose.

* * *

The sun was high overhead. Hashiba Rowen and Sanada Ryo had met on their way to the main city. They sat down for some lunch.

"So, where you from?" Ryo asked, pushing back his black hair from his face. He looked at his newfound friend. Rowen was only slightly taller than Ryo and had dark blue hair.

"Kumo," Rowen said through bites. "You?"

"Iwa."

"You on special business to Konoha?"

"Yeah," Ryo sighed. "I guess you could call me an elite shinobi, but I'm not a Jonin."

"You mean, like a Ronin?" Rowen smiled when Ryo's head snapped up from his food. "Don't worry, I'm not a spy. I'm a Ronin, too."

"I guess that makes me a Ronin on the rocks, huh?" Seeing the pained look on Rowen's face Ryo said quickly, "Sorry, bad joke."

Rowen laughed. "I've heard plenty of them. Let me guess: there's a Warlord in your village as well?"

"He's more like a giant floating head of an emperor."

"So you're the one with Talpa trouble. I'm the one with Anubis problems, but that was before he went all-noble and came back from the dark side. Seiji told me about you."

"You know Date Seiji?"

Rowen nodded. He stood up and brushed the dirt from his pants. "I'll tell you the rest of the story as we go. We need to get to Konoha's main city."

* * *

"Hey! Wait up!"

Ryo and Rowen turned to see someone running towards them. He had broad shoulders and was of medium height. His slate gray-blue bangs were held up and out of his face by an orange headband wrapped around his forehead. There was a naginata strapped across his back. They looked at each other with questioning glances.

"Are you two head for Konoha?" he asked as he caught up.

"Yeah," Rowen answered, stepping forward.

"Could you hold this?" the newcomer asked, shoving his bag into Rowen's hands. "This damn naginata has been hitting me in the back of the head since I started out this morning, but I haven't had time to fix it."

"Who are you?" Ryo piped up.

"Me? Oh, the name's Kento, Faun Kento." Kento fumbled for a few minutes with his naginata. "It's not as easy as most make it seem... fixing something strapped across your back when you can't see it and your arms only go so far I mean." A few seconds later he continued, "There. All done." He smiled and took his bag back from Rowen. "Thanks, buddy. Mind if I join you two? Konoha Main City is only a few minutes more in that direction." He pointed behind Rowen and Ryo.

"Sure, you can come along," Ryo said. "You need to go see the Hokage as well, right?"

"Yep, sure do. We can all go together! Wait, how did you know-?"

"We guessed as much that you were a Ronin as well," Rowen interrupted. "Where are you from?"

They all began to walk again.

"Me? Well..."

_End of Chapter 1_

_Again, I do not own either Ronin Warriors or Naruto. I only ask one favor of those planning to review: Please give _**constructive**_ criticism?! It bugs me when people tell me they don't like my story, but don't tell me why. Thank you for reading my ranting. Until next chapter then!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello once more and welcome to chapter two! If you've made it thus far, I congratulate you! It's sometimes not easy to follow my ranting. Once again, I own neither Ronin Warriors (a.k.a. Yoroiden Samurai Troopers) nor Naruto. Enjoy!_

"Another glorious morning," Kana sighed. "And I have to spend it doing my Jonin duties. It makes me sick!"

She made her way to the restaurant she always hung out at during her free time. Sitting down at the bar she shouted to the barkeep. "Hey! An order of ramen! Make it quick; I've got to go soon."

"O' course, Yer Highness," the barkeep mocked.

"Ha, ha, ha. Nice one, funny boy. Go get my ramen. My Jonin duties are calling."

"Hey, Jo!" the barkeep yelled to the cook. "One order o' ramen fer the Jonin Princess."

"Make that two orders, barkeep," came Kakashi's voice from behind Kana. The barkeep grumbled and reordered the food.

"My, my, sensei," Kana mockingly flirted. "What brings a strong, handsome man like yourself to a dingy, common place like this?"

"It's about your duties," Kakashi answered, sitting next to her at the bar. Kana hissed. Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Forget them for now." Kana perked up at that. "However, I need you to go find Amaya and Takara. Then go find Date Seiji at this address." He slipped a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Then I need you to find these four people, one of whom you've met already." He handed her a second slip of paper with four names on it: Faun Kento, Hashiba Rowen, Mouri Cye, Sanada Ryo.

"Well, I already know Seiji, but what do I do with these clowns once I round them up?" She slurped up the ramen that had been placed in front of her.

"Take them to see the Hokage. He'll see them immediately."

"Okay, next question: _Where_ do I find these clowns?"

"Ask around, they're dispersed about the city, and for good reason."

"May I ask as to why?"

"No. It's nothing you should know right now. And don't go asking them either; they don't know."

"Alright, fine. I'll do it. Seems I have no other choice anyway."

"Well, you _do_ have a choice: Either do this and let someone else do your other duties, or _you_ do your other duties."

"Damn you, Kakashi," was all she responded with before putting her money on the table for her ramen and leaving.

Kakashi counted the money and found it would only pay for the one order.

"Hey bub," the barkeep said. "You payin' fer yer ramen er what?"

"Who? Me? I, er... Uh... Got to go!" Kakashi darted for the exit after Kana.

"You owe me one buddy!" the barkeep shouted to him.

* * *

"Mind if I walk with?" Kakashi asked Kana.

"Doesn't bother me," she shrugged.

"You know, being a Jonin at such a young age comes with a lot of responsibility. You have to work harder. Most people don't understand. Kids think it's cool and that they could use the power to their advantage. Adults think that the younger Jonin are too lazy and irresponsible."

"Might I ask the point of this?"

"You are neither lazy, nor irresponsible, nor are you greedy for the power. You grew up fast. I believe that you were forced to."

"What do you mean by that?" Kana snapped.

"It's just a feeling that I get from you: A sense of duty to prove someone wrong by improving yourself."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you, Kakashi sensei," Kana smirked.

"'What do you mean by that?'" Kakashi asked, mimicking Kana perfectly. She couldn't help it; she had to laugh at that. "Kana, I view you as a daughter. I'm just trying to 'raise you right', I guess you could say." After a few moments Kakashi asked softly, "Whom are you trying to prove wrong?"

"My mother," Kana hissed. "She always told me that I couldn't do anything. I was just a lazy bum to her, a freeloader. Even at the age of thirteen I wasn't good enough." Her light green eyes were aflame with anger, hot tears welling in the corners. She clenched and unclenched her fists.

"Save that anger for a fight, Kana," Kakashi advised. He placed comforting hands on her shoulders. "Eventually, though, you'll need to let go of that anger. If you don't, it'll haunt you for the rest of your life. I don't want to see that happen to you."

Kana hung her head. She sighed. "You're right." She laughed when she looked up again and gave Kakashi a genuine smile. "It's useless to be so mad." She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"KANA!" came a voice from behind her. When she turned, Tetsu was dragging Cye towards her. "Come on, Nii-san. It's Kana. You were telling me that you thought she was pretty."

"That doesn't mean that I want to be dragged everywhere just to see her!" Cye was blushing furiously.

"Hi, Tetsu," Kana laughed. "Cye, how are you?" she said sweetly. He stuttered. Tetsu rolled her eyes. "Oh Kakashi sensei," Kana said in a singsong voice. "Looks like I found one. Well, he found me."

"Sheer dumb luck," Kakashi told her.

"Hey, uh, Kana," Tetsu said suddenly. "Could I talk to you for a moment?"

"Okay," Kana said, confused, as she was dragged aside.

"Who the hell is that?" Tetsu asked breathlessly, pointing towards Cye and Kakashi.

"That's your brother," Kana told her slowly. "His name is Mouri Cye. And you're-"

"Stop that! Not him! The guy you were talking to." She looked back at Kakashi and smiled. "Who is he? He's hot!"

Kana crossed her arms and gave Tetsu a flat stare. "That's my father."

Tetsu's head snapped around, her eyes wide. "B-but... He can't be! He can't be older than twenty-five. Besides, you don't even look alike."

"There's an explanation for everything. And he's twenty-six by the way."

"And I can't wait to hear this one." Tetsu gave Kana a suspicious glare.

Kana laughed. "I confess! You caught me. He's not my biological father."

"I knew it!" Tetsu shouted.

"However!" Kana shouted louder. Kakashi and Cye looked at them questioningly. Lowering her voice, Kana continued, "He's my adopted father, so to say. So, he _is_ my father."

"Why father? Why not older brother?"

"Master Iruka is the same way. They were the ones who raised me because my biological parents wouldn't. They taught me everything I know; they raised me. So I don't have a mother, but two fathers. Now, if only Kakashi sensei and Master Iruka would get together, then adopt me of course, we could be one big happy family!"

"I heard that, Kana!" Kakashi shouted. "I'm not gay, and I'm not going to fall in love with Iruka!"

Kana pouted. Tetsu smiled. "Oh you poor thing. So much for that. Can you hook me up with him?"

"Hook up yourself."

* * *

Cye waited impatiently for Tetsu to finish talking to Kana. Personally, he couldn't stand shinobi, and he was appalled that his father had allowed Tetsu to become one. His mother had protested to the second that Tetsu should become a good little housewife instead.

"CYE? IS THAT YOU?"

"Oh no," Cye whispered. "I'd know that voice, even if it was filled with food... like it usually is." Cye felt someone fling his arms around him and lift him off the ground, shaking him back and forth. "Hello Kento," he gasped. He was set back on his feet.

"Hey buddy! I haven't seen you in so long. How's your mom and dad? And Tetsu?"

"Mum and Dad are fine. Tetsu is doing alright as well."

"Where _is_ the little brat? Wasn't she supposed to come with you?"

"She's talking to her friend over there."

Kento looked in the direction that Cye pointed. His mouth dropped open. "Please tell me that the chick with the black hair is not your sister."

"No, of course not. Tetsu is the one with the brown hair, like mine."

"Then who's that girl your sister is talking to?"

"Why?" Cye asked, an eyebrow raising in suspicion.

"Yes, why?" Kakashi asked, eyeing Kento warily.

"She's really pretty," Kento answered lamely. "What's her name?"

"I don't know," Cye lied.

"That would be Kana," Kakashi told Kento. He put an arm around Kento's shoulders. "And, she's my daughter." Kento's face blanched.

* * *

"Yo! Onee-chan! Where the Hell've you been?" Amaya shouted as she and Takara walked towards Kana.

"You have sisters now, too?" Tetsu asked.

"Sort of," Kana answered. "It's more like we semi-adopted each other. No legal proceedings or anything, we just decided to be sisters."

"That all started with Takara," Amaya chuckled. Fluttering her eyelashes at Kana she said in a little girl's voice, "Kana, will you be my big sister?"

Takara punched Amaya in the arm. "That's not how I said it and you know it! Besides, I was joking around when I said it."

"Yeah, but you really started something, didn't you?"

"I'm not the one calling Kana 'Onee-chan' all the time, am I?"

"Would you two stop that?" Kana said, frustrated.

"Do they always argue like this?" Tetsu asked.

Kana nodded, sighing. When she looked up she saw a face she hadn't seen in weeks: Date Seiji. She darted from her friends, past Kakashi, and towards Seiji. Jumping into his arms, she flung her legs around his waist and threw her arms around his neck. She planted kiss after kiss on his cheek.

"It's good to see you again, too, Kana," Seiji laughed. "But what would Mitsu say if she saw this?"

"You always have to bring up your girlfriend, don't you? It's harmless sibling love, Nii-san."

"That's just it, Kana: we aren't really siblings. I'd hate to get in trouble with Mitsu right now. Her birthday is tomorrow."

"Oh fine," Kana pouted. She let go of Seiji. "Then at least introduce me to your friend here."

"Rowen, this is my friend, Kana. Kana, this is Hashiba Rowen."

"Oh so you're Hashiba. It seems like I won't have to go looking for you two later on." Seeing the questioning looks, Kana continued. "I was supposed to find my teammates, then come find you two, plus three others."

"Must be the other Ronins," Rowen observed.

"I'd imagine so," Seiji told him.

"Well, Kento is here as well."

"Who's that?" Kana asked.

"He's the one with the orange headband," Rowen pointed out.

"Oh, him. He's cute, not hot, but cute."

"Well," Seiji started. "Shall we join we others?"

"Let's," Kana smiled. She hopped between Seiji and Rowen, locking arms with both of them.

Once they had joined the others, Rowen looked around, a confused look running rampant on his face. "Has anyone seen Ryo?" he asked.

* * *

"This bar sucks," Ryo observed, plopping himself down on a barstool. He had previously been sitting in one of the booths.

"It ain't no drinking bar," the barkeep growled. "It's a ramen bar."

"That's why it sucks," Ryo snapped back.

Someone sat next to him at the counter. "You want a drink?" he asked of Ryo. "I can show you a great place."

"Who are you?" Ryo stared at the profile of his new companion. "I don't take drinks from strangers."

"The name's Kabuto," he answered, smiling up at Ryo. "You?"

"Ryo. So, about this buying me a drink?"

"Follow me; it's right down the street." Kabuto winked at Ryo.

"Is something wrong with your eye?"

"Only if you want to take a close look at it."

Ryo thought for a moment. "Are you... hitting on me?"

"Depends. Are you interested?"

"Depends," Ryo smiled. "Let's talk it over at that great little bar of yours."

_End of Chapter Two_

_Please join our heroes again in Chapter Three. More on Ryo and Kabuto's night on the town. Plus, Cye and Kento, longtime friends, have a massive fight. Over what, you ask? Read Chapter Three!_


End file.
